Bog
Summary Bog is a mysterious character participating in RHG, known for his insane behavior, uncontrollable demeanor, and hunger for living beings. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 7-B, possibly 7-A Name: Bog Origin: Rock Hard Gladiators Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Entity Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Martial Arts, Body Control, Acid Manipulation, Corrosion Inducement, Blood Manipulation, Immortality (Type 3), Elemental Intangibility, Teleportation, Minor Telepathy, Regeneration (Mid-High), Spellcasting, Possession, Duplication, Shapeshifting, Elasticity, Afterimage Creation, Size Manipulation, Self-Destruction, Statistics Amplification through Transformation Attack Potency: At least City level (Scales to Savy of the Zetabrand, who pulverized the top of two mountains with a punch), possibly Mountain level (Completely undefeated. Fought Gildedguy, whose sword could harm him) Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ (Comparable to Blue and Gildedguy) Lifting Strength: Class T (Comparable to Larry) Striking Strength: At least City level, possibly Mountain level Durability: Mountain level (Tanked being punched by a giant whose legs were above the cloudline without any damage) Stamina: Very high (Fought Gildedguy until the sun came up, and even then, didn't seem to be tired) Range: Standard melee range. Several dozen meters by throwing acid. At least Hundreds of meters with area attacks and remote clone control Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: Average (Bog is likely completely insane, and tends to act impulsively based on instinct. Despite this, however, Bog is actually quite skilled in combat, combining his unorthodox fighting style, his unusual and lethal abilities, and his skill in manipulation and diversion to defeat his opponents with surprising efficiency, even having outmatched veteran fighters such as Blue in combat.) Weaknesses: Slightly weak to heat/fire, Dislikes daytime, and regenerates slower when harming the head. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Acid Body:' Bog's body and blood are composed entirely of acid, which he can freely control and manipulate at will. He can control how viscous and how corrosive his acid can be and whether it be solid or liquid. **'Body Control:' Bog has demonstrated the ability to freely manipulate his body, being able to stretch his arms and increase their size, increase the size of his body, turn parts of himself or his entire body into a completely liquid state, reduce his entire body into a puddle, dispersing his body and reforming around the enemy to engulf them, and being able to stretch his jaw wide enough to crush a person's skull in his mouth. He can also shapeshift completely, being able to take the form of someone the opponent cares about in order to throw them off or get them to hesitate. **'Acid Clones:' Bog can create multiple smaller "clones" of himself out of his acid, using them either as a direct attack or to gain a tactical advantage, such as extinguishing a light source, diverting the enemy's attention, or destroying the enemy's weapon while their back is turned. He can also control them at a distance and use them to regenerate by keeping them away from the battlefield to avoid being killed by a large scale attack. **'Possession:' By placing a piece of himself inside of the opponent's body, be it through a wound or through things such as their eyes or mouth, Bog can take control of them. Even if his body should be destroyed or the connection between them and himself be severed, he can still control them, as well as regenerate from the piece of himself within them. Given some time, Bog can convert those he possesses into an entirely new 'Bog' which he can then control and absorb. **'Regeneration Proficiency:' Bog is capable of regenerating from the smallest piece of his body, and as such, any damage less than destroying every part of him will be non-lethal, something he uses to his advantage by feigning death from what appears to be lethal damage in order to get the opponent to drop their guard. *'Magic:' Bog has demonstrated the ability to perform rituals and cast spells, such as creating arcane projectiles to launch at his opponent. Others Notable Victories: Mami Tomoe (Puella Magi Verse) Mami's Profile (Note: Magical Girl Mami) Orochimaru (Naruto) Orochimaru's Profile Arzon (Rock Hard Gladiators) Arzon's Profile (7-A forms were used and speed was not equalized) Notable Losses: Kratos (God of War) Kratos's Profile (God of War 1 Kratos and 7-B Bog was used and speed was equalized) Inconclusive Matches: Accelerator (To Aru Majutsu No Index) Accelerator's Profile (Note: Pre-Headshot Accelerator) Category:Characters Category:Neutral Characters Category:Internet Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Monsters Category:Acid Users Category:Blood Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Elemental Intangibility Users Category:Magic Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Rock Hard Gladiators Category:Immortals Category:Body Control Users Category:Elasticity Users Category:Afterimage Users Category:Size-Shifters Category:Teleportation Users Category:Self-Destruction Users Category:Gladiators Category:Telepaths Category:Transformation Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Psychopaths Category:Sadists Category:Possession Users Category:Corrosion Users Category:Tier 7